Un colocataire envahissant
by Shima-kyuuketsuki
Summary: the GazettE - Reituki - Durant trois semaines, Reita va devoir emménager chez Ruki, la colocation va prendre une tournure inattendue pour nos deux musiciens.


**Titre **: Un colocataire envahissant

**Auteur **: Shima-Kyuuketsuki

OS pour **pink-paradise-strawberry** (sur skyrock)

**Pairing** : Ruki x Reita

**Genre** : Yaoi, romance, humour

**Contraintes** : un Reituki.

**Résumé** : Durant trois semaines, Reita va devoir emménager chez Ruki, la colocation va prendre une tournure inattendue pour nos deux musiciens.

* * *

.

**Un colocataire envahissant**

.

La sonnette retentit, Ruki se leva péniblement de son canapé afin d'aller ouvrir à cet intrus qui osait le déranger alors qu'il travaillait sur les paroles de leur prochain single. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il tomba sur Reita, accompagné de trois énormes valises et d'une cage pour ses deux oiseaux. Ruki soupira, il avait oublié que dans sa grande bonté, il avait accepté d'héberger Reita durant les travaux que devait subir l'immeuble de ce dernier. Il le laissa entrer et lui dit de s'installer pendant que le chanteur retournait à ses paroles. Il avait de l'inspiration et souhaitait terminer ce texte dans la matinée.

Habitué à ce genre d'accueil de la part de son ami quand celui-ci était occupé, Reita ne chercha pas à faire d'histoires et parti s'installer dans la chambre d'ami. Une heure plus tard, il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le salon, ou Ruki avait cessé d'écrire.

« Tu as fini tes paroles ?

- Non, grommela le chanteur.

- Oh, l'inspiration t'as quittée ! Je comprends ! Soupira Reita en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui m'a quittée ! C'est qu'une personne faisait tellement de bruit qu'elle couvrait celui de mon inspiration ! » Dit Ruki le regard plein de reproches.

Reita s'excusa tandis que Ruki partait préparer le déjeuner. Ruki était une personne difficile à vivre au quotidien. Il avait ses habitudes et prônait le silence dans sa demeure. Quand Reita avait appris qu'il devait quitter son apparemment durant trois semaines, il avait demandé à tout plein de gens, mais personne n'avait pu l'accueillir. Les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient et les gens avaient des projets. C'est donc avec appréhension qu'il avait demandé gîte à son chanteur. Ruki avait accepté de bon cœur, mais Reita savait que cette joie ne serait que passagère. En effet, cela faisait une heure qu'il était ici et Ruki était déjà en colère. « Ces trois semaines vont être longues ! » Pensa-t-il amèrement.

Durant l'après-midi, Ruki se dérida. Ils passèrent leur temps devant des films et Ruki oublia peu à peu sa rancune envers Reita. Ils se firent livrer une pizza pour le dîner et regagnèrent le canapé et leur amie de la journée : la télévision.

Il devait être minuit et demi lorsque leur film se termina et le chanteur se décida à zapper. Lorsque celui-ci tomba sur un canal pornographique, il hésita à changer, un coup d'œil vers Reita l'informa que celui-ci aimait ce programme et qu'il devrait laisser cette chaîne, à en juger par le sourire satisfait qu'arborait le bassiste. Ainsi, des gémissements féminins un peu trop forcés emplirent l'appartement. Après une demi-heure de spectacle, Reita ne tint plus en dirigea ses mains entre ses cuisses. Ruki ayant intercepté son geste, demanda l'air paniqué :

« Tu comptes faire quoi là ?

- Ben, me soulager, répondit Reita, comme si cela était évident.

- Tu fais ça en publique toi ?

- Pas en publique ! Avec un ami, ça ne me dérange pas ! En plus t'es un homme, tu dois bien comprendre ce que je veux dire hein !

- Non ! Reita, si tu veux faire ce genre de chose, tu vas dans la chambre ou dans la salle de bain !

- Je te pensais pas aussi pudique que ça ! Pourtant sur scène, c'est toi qui te touche et compagnie, je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi...

- Je ne suis rien du tout Rei ! C'est juste que je ne pourrai pas me retenir si tu fais ça ! Avoua Ruki qui ouvrit de grands yeux choqués lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ses paroles.

- Et alors, comme ça on fait ça à deux, je vois pas où est le problème ! »

Ruki se leva, visiblement énervé, tout en disant « Tu ne comprends rien ! » au bassiste qui était désormais perdu et plus excité du tout. Après cet « incident », Reita décida d'éteindre la télé et d'aller se coucher, l'esprit un peu perdu à cause du chanteur, mais bon, quelque part il avait l'habitude du caractère très lunatique de Ruki, il ne devrait plus s'étonner.

.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Reita se leva, il entendit le bruit de la douche provenir de la salle de bain principale et décida lui aussi d'aller se laver dans l'autre douche. Comme à son habitude, Reita avait laissé ses vêtements dans la chambre, ne voulant pas qu'ils prennent l'humidité de la salle de bain. Il sortit donc dans son plus simple appareil pour traverser le couloir. Après tout ils étaient en homme, aucune donzelle à choquer n'était dans les parages, il pouvait bien se balader à poil si cela lui chantait ! A son plus grand étonnement, il croisa Ruki qui sortait, serviette nouée autour de la taille, lui aussi de l'autre salle de bain.

« Bonjour ! » Le salua Reita, mais Ruki ne répondit pas. Le bassiste le regarda quelques instants, se demandant s'il allait bien, puis il s'expliqua d'un coup les rougeurs sur les joues de Ruki.

« Ruki... tu...enfin... tu sembles heureux de me voir ! S'étonna Reita en regardant l'entrejambe du chanteur qui déformait la serviette qu'il portait autour des hanches.

- Tu pourrais au moins paraître un minimum gêné Rei !

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de me balader nu chez toi ? Fais pas ta vierge effarouchée Ruki ! Oh... C'est peut-être ça... Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas...

- Rei, je vais m'habiller, on se voit au petit-déjeuner ! »

Et le chanteur partit, laissant Reita encore une fois seul avec ses questions. Ce dernier avait pensé que si Ruki était aussi mal vis-à-vis de « la chose », c'était peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas soulagé ses pulsions depuis un moment, mais Ruki ne lui répondait jamais quand il abordait ce sujet avec lui.

Lorsqu'il se rendit dans la cuisine, Ruki mangeait déjà. Il s'assit en face de lui et tenta de lancer la conversation pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Tu as prévu quoi pour le réveillon de noël ?

- Rien, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de fêter la naissance de Jésus alors que je ne suis même pas croyant !

- Oh... Et pour le nouvel an ? Tenta Reita quelque peu gêné, car sa tentative de rendre l'atmosphère plus joyeuse était en train de s'émietter.

- Rien non plus ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut éprouver comme plaisir à fêter une nouvelle année alors que celle-là sera certainement encore plus pourrie que l'année passée. Si ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour se bourrer la gueule, je ne vois pas l'intérêt !

- D'accord, donc on passera ces deux réveillons seuls ici tous les deux ! Sourit Reita

- Tu n'as rien de prévu ? S'étonna Ruki.

- Noël c'est familial dans les autres pays, ici c'est plus « rendez-vous amoureux », mais je suis encore une fois célibataire et pour le nouvel an, je me dis que de le passer ici avec toi serait certainement mieux qu'une beuverie ! »

Ruki sourit sincèrement à Reita, tout en continuant son petit-déjeuner. La journée se passa sans incidents, Reita faisait attention à tout ce qu'il disait, car depuis le petit-déjeuner, le chanteur était de très bonne humeur et il n'avait pas envie de tout gâcher, même si la plupart du temps, il ne savait pas pourquoi le chanteur s'énervait. Ils sortirent faire du shopping cet après-midi là, et Reita acheta tout de même un joli bijou qu'il comptait offrir au chanteur, même si celui-ci ne voulait pas fêter noël. Le réveillon était le lendemain soir et les rues étaient surpeuplées, si bien que Reita décida de prendre le bras de Ruki pour ne pas le perdre. D'ailleurs, à ce moment-là, le chanteur devint tout à coup très silencieux, ce qui fit sourire Reita. Ils dinèrent dans un petit restaurant, Reita avait décidé d'inviter Ruki pour le remercier de l'héberger, puis retournèrent à l'appartement et se couchèrent.

.

Le lendemain soir, Reita sortit plusieurs bouteilles, fit un petit diner et posa l'écrin contenant le bracelet qu'il comptait offrir à Ruki. Lorsque le chanteur rentra chez lui, il fut surpris de voir Reita boire seul devant une table toute décorée.

« Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas fêter noël ! Soupira-t-il

- On ne fête pas noël, on passe juste un bon moment entre amis !

- Et l'écrin ?

- Petit cadeau entre amis !

- Reita, tu as bu combien de verres avant que j'arrive ?

- Pas beaucoup ! Mais t'as été vraiment long !

- Il y avait de la circulation, les gens partent réveillonner, soupira Ruki en s'affalant sur le canapé aux côtés de Reita.

- J'ai tout cuisiné moi-même ! » Informa fièrement Reita.

Ruki rit doucement, puis ils dinèrent dans la bonne humeur, Reita buvant encore un peu trop, mais c'était noël après tout et il n'aurait pas de route à faire pour rentrer chez lui. Lorsqu'il offrit le bracelet à Ruki, celui-ci fut vraiment touché et offrit une douce et longue étreinte au bassiste. Il n'aimait pas noël, mais il pouvait accepter ce « petit cadeau entre ami » après tout !

Ils partirent se coucher à une heure tardive de la nuit. Quelques minutes après que Ruki se soit mit au lit, sa porte s'entrouvrit et laissa passer la tête de Reita.

« Ruki, tu dors ?

- Non.

- J'ai un problème !

- Entre ! » Soupira Ruki.

Il s'assit correctement sur son lit, alluma la lampe de chevet et attendit que Reita lui explique son problème.

« Tu sais comment je suis quand j'ai un peu trop bu...

- Tu es encore plus stupide que que quand tu es sobre !

- C'est pas gentil ! Non Ruki, j'ai besoins de câlins !

- Pardon ? Bon, viens-là ! » Dit Ruki tout en ouvrant ses bras.

Au lieu de se blottir contre le chanteur, Reita se jeta sur lui, s'allongeant sur le corps de Ruki, puis entreprit de lui enlever son t-shirt.

« Tu fais quoi Reita ? Paniqua Ruki.

- Un câlin ! Roh, laisse-toi faire ! Je sais que tu es bi, ça ne va pas te déranger et puis après tout, moi du moment que je la mette quelque part, ça peut faire comme avec une fille !

- Tu es ignoble Rei ! Dit Ruki, tout en essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de repousser Reita.

- Mas tu vas aimer ça ! De toute façon je suis sûr que tu es amoureux de moi !

- Quoi ? Paniqua de nouveau Ruki, stoppant tout mouvements.

- Ben je n'y avais jamais pensé avant, mais je viens d'avoir une révélation ! Tu es toujours timide avec moi, tu ne peux pas me voir nu sans bander, je suis sûr que je t'excite grave, laisse-toi faire Ruki !

- Tu es atroce Reita ! »

Ruki réussit à repousser Reita et partit s'enfermer dans une autre chambre. Le bassiste lui, s'endormit dans la position dans laquelle l'avait laissé le chanteur.

.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Reita se réveilla, il ne comprit pas pourquoi il était dans la chambre de Ruki. Il se rendit dans la cuisine et salua le chanteur qui le regarda avec des yeux horrifiés.

« Ça ne va pas Ruki ? S'inquiéta-t-il

- Tu ne te souviens pas d'hier ?

- Hier ? Ben... on a fêté noël, même si tu préférais appeler ça petit repas entre amis et puis... ça m'a laissé un beau mal de crâne tout ça !

- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé dans ma chambre ?

- Il s'est passé quoi dans ta chambre ? » Demanda le bassiste incrédule.

Ruki ne répondit pas et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte d'entrée, Ruki, ne semblant pas décidé à sortir, Reita alla ouvrir et découvrit avec joie un vendeur d'animalerie qu'il connaissait bien. Il lui tendit une petite caisse en carton sans couvercle et Reita remercia gracieusement l'autre homme. Il s'approcha ensuite de la porte de la salle de bain et appela le chanteur.

« Ruki, sort s'il te plait, j'ai un cadeau pour toi ! Allez Ruki, je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais si c'est de ma faute, je m'en excuse, mais s'il te plait sort ! »

Au bout de cinq minutes de supplications, Ruki se décida enfin à sortir et regarda Reita avec appréhension. Sa surprise serait-elle la même que cette nuit ? Lorsqu'il aperçut une petite caisse en carton, il regarda dedans avec curiosité, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Lorsque tu as perdu Sabu-chan, tu n'as pas voulu racheté un autre chien, il te fallait du temps pour t'en remettre, je me suis dit que tu avais assez attendu et qu'une autre petite présence dans ton grand appartement pourrait te faire du bien ! »

Ruki ne savait que répondre. Il attrapa délicatement le tout petit chien et le blotti contre son torse, embrassant tendrement sa tête. Il s'agissait d'un adorable petit chihuahua noir et marron.

« Mais... Reita... Pourquoi ?

- Il te plait ?

- Il est adorable !

- Je suis content ! Ce n'est pas facile de choisir un chien pour une autre personne, mais je te connais quand même très bien, et je me suis dit qu'il te plairait ! Sourit Reita.

- Mais... Pourquoi ?

- Tu es mon ami, je t'apprécie beaucoup et tu m'héberges pendant trois semaines alors que tu n'aimes pas avoir du désordre chez toi et je suis quelqu'un de bordélique, d'envahissant et...

- Merci Reita ! Ça me touche vraiment !

- Tu vas l'appeler comment ?

- Koron ! »

.

Une semaine se passa sans qu'aucune dispute n'éclate entre les deux amis. Reita faisait attention, et Ruki commençait à pardonner à Reita ce qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il avait trop bu, et puis, il avait maintenant Koron, il s'occupait de lui, commençait l'éduquer, et cela le rendrait vraiment heureux. Cette petite boule de poils était tout simplement adorable, de plus, elle lui avait été offerte par Reita, et cela n'avait pas de prix aux yeux du chanteur.

Le soir du nouvel an, Ruki ramassa toutes les bouteilles alcoolisées qu'il trouva, ne voulant pas que Reita se retrouve dans le même état que la semaine passée. Ils passèrent une bonne soirée, se souhaitèrent tout de même une bonne année, puis partirent se coucher, Koron suivant son nouveau maître pour se blottir contre lui avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Ruki réprimanda une nouvelle fois Reita car il se baladait dans son plus simple appareil, puis ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois – car maintenant Koron comptait – et Ruki engagea la conversation avec son bassiste préféré.

« Il ne te reste que dix jours à me supporter ! Rit doucement Ruki, cachant sa pointe de tristesse.

- Je trouve que pour l'instant c'est vraiment passé vite ! Et puis, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça voyons !

- Je sais que je suis spécial à vivre !

- Moi aussi, je me balade nu tous les matins !

- Je m'y suis plus ou moins habitué !

- Au moins tu n'as plus réagit comme la première fois ! »

Ruki ne répondit pas, vraiment gêné par ce souvenir qui lui en rappellait un qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

« Ruki, je me suis rappelé de la nuit de noël... »

Ruki se figea à ces mots.

« Je m'excuse de m'être comporté comme ça ! J'ai été ignoble ! Je suis vraiment désolé !

- C'est du passé !

- Mais... Ruki, ta réaction lorsque j'ai dit que tu étais amoureux de moi... ta réaction en a dit long ! Je m'en suis rappelé deux jours plus tard, je n'avais pas voulu t'en parler pour ne pas jeter un froid, mais...

- Mais quoi ? Tu vas te foutre de moi ? Tu crois que j'ai choisi d'éprouver ça ? Tu crois que ça me plait que mon cœur batte quand je te vois ? Tu crois que ça me plait de bander quand je te vois nu ? Je...

- Ruki s'il te plait tais-toi ! Tu m'aurais dit ça il y a deux semaines, je n'aurai pas su comment réagir, mais c'est sûr que ça n'aurait pas été possible, mais...

- Mais quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu es devenu gay en à peine deux semaines et que tu veux coucher avec moi ? Tu sais quoi ? Sort et va chercher une fan ou quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'est pas moi qui vais te servir de défouloir !

- Ruki, pour une fois tu pourrais la fermer et m'écouter ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois que si je voulais juste mettre quelqu'un dans mon pieu ce serait toi ? Un ami que j'apprécie et que je respecte ?

- Reita, te fous pas de moi s'il te plait ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est dur d'éprouver ça, alors je t'en prie, ne me donne pas de faux espoirs ou autres ! »

Reita soupira, puis Ruki partit une fois de plus s'enfermer dans une des pièces de son appartement.

.

Quatre jours plus tard, les choses s'étaient arrangées entre nos deux musiciens, on n'avait plus entendu de dispute résonner dans l'appartement depuis cette dernière discussion. Il devait à présent être dix heures du matin, en tout cas, la moitié de la matinée était passée, et le petit Koron n'avait toujours pas eu à manger. Son petit estomac de chiot criait à présent famine et il commençait s'ennuyer seul. Ni son maître ni Reita n'étaient levés, ce qui ne leur ressemblait pas. Il arriva à petits pas devant la porte de la chambre de Ruki qui était entrouverte, et à l'aide de sa minuscule patte, il réussit à l'ouvrir assez pour passer son petit corps. Ruki était encore dans son lit, mais il perçut à travers ses petites oreilles la voix de Reita. Ils s'amusaient tous les deux et ils ne l'avaient même appelé pour jouer ? Ruki s'aperçut soudain de sa présence et le regarda horrifié.

« Koron ! Sort de là ! Vas-t'en ! Dehors Koron !

- Tu es bien pudique d'un coup mon cœur !

- On ne fait... pas ça devant les bébés ! … Han Rei ! »

Koron ne comprit pas pourquoi Ruki lui criait dessus, mais il sortit en vitesse de la chambre, par peur que son maître soit encore plus en colère. Il regagna sont panier et attendit patiemment que Ruki et Reita aient fini de s'amuser et qu'ils lui donnent à manger.

.

* * *

Alors ? =D

En espérant que vous ayez tous et toutes passé un bon noël et été bien gâté(e) ^^


End file.
